idleheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Miki
|faction = |role = |image10 = -10-icon.png |power10 = 77029 |health10 = 359082 |attack10 = 23357 |armor10 = 1631 |speed10 = 1200 |fused_from10 = 2x 5★ , 1x 6★ hero, 1x 9★ Any faction hero |acquired_through10 = Awaken |image6 = Miki-6-icon.png |power6 = 16890 |health6 = 50481 |attack6 = 7539 |armor6 = 938 |speed6 = 838 |fused_from6 = 2x 5★ Miki, 1x 5★ Roy, 3x 5★ Fortress hero |acquired_through6 = Creation circle |image5 = Miki-5-icon.png |power5 = 7007 |health5 = 19279 |attack5 = 3422 |armor5 = 664 |speed5 = 637 |fuses_into5 = 6★ Miki |fused_from5 = Can't be fused |acquired_through5 = Basic Summon Scroll, Friendship Summon, Heroic Summon Scroll, 5 Star Hero Shard, 5 Star Fortress Hero Shard, Prophet Tree }} 10★ 6★ Ability Breakdown: ACTIVE Rainbow Laser - Deals 155 attack against front-line enemies and gains 40% armor for 2 rounds. Deals 45% *bleed* damage when attacking mages for 2 rounds. PASSIVE Ninjutsu - II Increases dodge by 25% and speed by 50. III Increases dodge by 30% and speed by 60. PASSIVE Keen - II Each attack by miki increases her dodge by 7% and attack by 14%. III ? PASSIVE Thrash - II Normal attacks target enemies in the frontline dealing 85% damage. III ? Summary: - Miki has two uses, in PvP her best use is as a frontline tank while in PvE her only use is as a long-term damage dealer. While her base stats don't seem like a tank, she has an incredible dodge % which increases as the fight goes on. When maxed she will have ~70% dodge before the enemy has a chance to attack. She is one of the best tanks in the game because when the enemy misses her they do not gain energy for their active ability. This means she can almost entirely shut out any non-shadow hero that targets her first as well as a lot of shadow heroes. In PvE she excels in fights with multiple front-line heroes or only back line heroes so that she targets multiple with each attack. She is much better in these fights the longer they go on because of her increase in attack for each attack she does. *Note - max ranger dodge in guild tree as soon as you can if you plan to use miki as your main tank, it helps a lot Hero Categories: - Tank, Attacks Frontline Notable Synergies: - To maximize miki's potential, you want her to have the lowest health on your team so that characters like faceless and mirage target her. For heroes with slightly less base health than her, such as walter, this can be achieve by levelling her less, having a health stone on walter, or by switching out one of her gear pieces so she doesn't get the last hp%+ boost from the set. Notable heroes include Iceblink and Demon Hunter who both have incredible CC abilities which work well with Miki's dodge (which is effectively CC). They both have more base HP than miki, and are ranger's, this means they will get the same bonuses from the ranger tech tree. Other notable heroes with more HP than miki include: Dark Arthindol, Malassa, Dantalian and Aiden. Bring this Hero for/against: - Miki is great against slow heroes which rely on their skill for damage and target her first. Heroes like Dantalian/starlight/bleecker/iceblink/margaret/Malassa are weak to miki and the higher her dodge% is the higher chance there is of completely shutting these heroes down. Bench this Hero for/against: - Miki is weakest to shadow heroes because faction advantage gives an extra 15% hit. Kharma and Lutz are two shadow heroes that work especially well. While miki has many things going for her, she falls short because she is weak to popular heroes like karim and walter as well as demon hunter. This is because often times they will not target her, and still gain energy, she loses when she is alone due to her lack of dps. Suggested Stone/Artifact Stats: - The best stats for miki are dodge%, and damage reduction. You don't want to buff her hp directly but reducing damage dealt to her can keep her alive for a much longer time. As well increasing dodge is always good. ''- Written by idle_heroes from Reddit'' 5★ Category:Heroes Category:Fortress Category:Ranger